huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Henry Mills 25102000
Welcome to the Huntik Wiki! Stat Vandalism Please do some research before you add erroneous information to Titans' stats. We do not take guesses at stats, and per the Titan Stats Policy we consider the lowest set of statistics to be a Titan's base stats. Any adding of erroneous data here is considered to be vandalism. All confirmed Powerbonded stats from the toy line will be listed here, and the more complete database of stats can be found here. 20:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Image Licensing Plagiarism You have been contacted several times regarding copying articles from this wiki. By Wikia's Terms and Conditions (and copyright licensing), you are required to abide by the Copyright Policy. Please be aware that this pertains to copying any information, including whole articles as well as parts. This also includes sentences. Please see this staff blog for full information: Giving credit where credit is due one of the cornerstones of polite society. And we all benefit from this generosity, so making sure to properly credit the source of any information that you find useful is the least you can do. No, really. It's literally the very least. Anything less violates the terms of the CC-BY-SA license. When you contribute text to a wikia, you agree to release it under the CC-BY-SA. You initially were contacted on the Cortik account by the admins of two wikis on the Cortik Wiki due to rampant plagiarism. Not only did you continue to copy articles, but you also blocked one of those who was trying to notify you of breach of copyright license. Wikia staff ultimately took action to remove the copied content. You then began to do the same on this account and continued after being contacted regarding plagiarism yet again. In total, this has encompassed 14 articles, 2 custom-edited images, and 1 piece of copyright-protected art. I'm sorry, but this needs to stop NOW. Either give the proper legal credit if you copy from any wiki — or don't copy in the first place. You're digging yourself into a hole that you really don't want to be in (and I mean with regard to the law, not us). This isn't merely a breach of an individual wiki's policies or Wikia's Terms of Use - it's a violation of the law. The admins here at the Huntik Wiki realize that copyright, licensing, and plagiarism are topics not well understood by the general populace of editors. We're more than happy to try to work with editors on this topic, as we have in the past. But this is a two-way street: you have to be open and decide to be compliant with copyright laws and licensing. I'm sorry, but if this continues, with no reply on the matter, we will have no choice but to suspend your account from editing on this wiki until further notice. This is not a decision which is taken lightly (and only a last resort). Please reply and allow us work with you on this matter as we have been trying to do. 10:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Please also see this post by Wikia staff member, Semanticdrifter. This sums things up pretty nicely. We take licensing very seriously. The exact end result depends on the nature of the conversation. If it was an oversight and/or a misunderstanding, the user can properly attribute the content and that will be the end of it. If they refuse, then the content becomes a copyright concern and the results could range from deleted pages to closed wikis to globally blocking. It kind of just depends. 10:39, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Copyright Violation Fanon Content You have already been warned regarding stat vandalism. Please do not continue to vandalize other pages by adding bonded Titans which were never shown to be bonded to a Seeker. We do not permit any fanon material here as fanon should be posted on the Huntik Fanon Wiki instead. 21:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Just making sure to cover the bases. In the future, you should verify content before reformatting it. Not only does that defeat the purpose of being objective but it also makes reverting a tad more difficult. And you are a bit mistaken. Users are unable to edit this wiki without being logged in to a Wikia account, so the user was definitely logged in. 14:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC)